legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Tsuyu Asui
Tsuyu Asui (蛙あ吹すい梅つ雨ゆ Asui Tsuyu) , also known as the Rainy Season Hero: Froppy, is a major supporting character and a student at U.A. High School training to become a Pro Hero. Appearance Tsuyu is a short girl of a relatively thin build, compared to her classmates. Her appearance is rather frog-like; she has a very wide mouth, which dips down a little in the middle just like that of a common frog, and oval-shaped eyes with large, black irises, their lower eyelashes visibly pronounced, and she also demonstrates some frog-like mannerisms, like hopping on all fours instead of running, and holding herself in a way that is somewhat connotative of a frog. Her hair is a dark sea-green color, and is very long, reaching all the way to her waist, the ends tied together at the bottom in a bow of hair. She has two shoulder-length clumps framing her face, and shorter bangs between her eyes, some of them partially swept to each side. Her hero costume is a bright green turtleneck bodysuit, a tan-colored glove on each hand with a large buckle on each wrist-guard, and two matching belts, one above her breasts, a strap at either side going around her shoulders, and one around her waist, little green dots embedded into it all the way round. Two black lines run all the way down her suit, each framed with yellow, and she wears tight black boots with markings in the shape of a “V” on her thighs, green webbed flippers resembling frogs’ toes on her feet. She wears a headband, its color matching that of her gloves, and goggles with dark green-tinted lenses attached on either side. Her winter costume isn’t largely different, but she now wears a ring around her neck with two bubble-shaped objects just above her shoulders, presumably to help with the regulation of her body temperature (her Quirk causes her to hibernate when it drops a significant amount), and her goggles are newly fitted with a visor so she can wear them more comfortably. The markings on her suit are also slightly different, in that the two lines only start just below her breasts rather than from the top of her suit, and she has two rounder markings on her chest. Personality Tsuyu is a straightforward and laid-back individual who always says what's on her mind and what she thinks about others. Tsuyu prefers to be called "Tsu", but only by people she views as friends.1 She commonly refers to everyone with the honorific "-chan", save for teachers and other authority figures. Tsuyu has proven to be very observant about others, as she was the first to note the similarities between Izuku Midoriya and Toshinori Yagi’s Quirks. Tsuyu is noticeably calm and collected, being able to stay levelheaded in stressful situations. Smart and studious, Tsuyu is known for having great judgment and is rarely moved by emotion. Because of this, Recovery Girl describes her as a "perfect pillar of emotional support" capable of leading others.2 However, even Tsuyu has limits when it comes to staying composed, having broken down in despair or heartbreak a few times. Her words may also come off as unintentionally harsh thanks to her blunt honesty, resulting in her feeling guilty and regretful when she speaks out against her friends. Her usual expression consists of a vacant stare, which makes reading her thoughts and emotions difficult for those around her, which sometimes results in them being creeped out. Tsuyu has a habit of tipping her finger against her mouth while speaking, pondering or showing curiosity. She also says "ribbit", emulating a frog's croaking, as a replacement for many of her single word replies. Gallery Tsuyu_Asui_Full_Body_Hero_Costume_Anime.png Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Characters that hail from the My Hero Academia Universe Category:Humans Category:Heroes in Training Category:Green haired Characters Category:Black Eyed Characters Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Aoi Yūki Category:Characters in LOTM: String Theory Category:Frogs and Toads Category:Characters in LOTM: Silence Reigns Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Monica Rial Category:Characters in LOTM: Decimation